


foreign tongues

by Antonia_Simmons



Category: Class (TV 2016)
Genre: Adorable, Declarations Of Love, Foreign Language, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-16
Updated: 2016-11-16
Packaged: 2018-08-31 09:38:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8573374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antonia_Simmons/pseuds/Antonia_Simmons





	

Matteusz covers his face with his hands and groans loudly in frustration.

How come, again, that he's doing all this for just two words?

_"Kocham cię."_

Just two words.

How can two words pack so much meaning?

Even when uttered in such a tender, affectionate voice, deep in the night, safely hidden in their own little world under the covers. Even when coming from the boy, _no prince_ , he loves so much it makes him dizzy sometimes. Even when it's clear that he's put time and effort into finding them out and learning to pronounce them just right....

Ok, so there _is_ a reason Matteusz is studying Advanced Physics in his free period despite the fact that almost literally everyone else is outside, enjoying the - for once, beautiful - weather.

Because Miss Quill does not really approve of her charge having a relationship of any sort, let alone one with a person who is 'abysmal' at physics. But he has no one else to turn to, so if studying this stuff until his brain feels like it's leaking from his ears is what it takes to get her to do him a favor regarding Charlie, then so be it.

He's simply _got_ to learn how to say "I wish for you" in Rhodian.


End file.
